Un nuevo instituto, un nuevo amigo
by Vane Hellsing
Summary: Solo voy a anticipar que es un regalo anticipado para andersonforever!
1. Chapter 1

**Wiiiiiiiii de nuevo me toca escribir sobre Hellsing! Esta vez les traigo OTRO oneshot, esta vez HeinkelxYumie para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro queridísimo amigo AndersonForever! Happy Birthday to you (Happy Birthday!)! Ok no, aquí está tu regalin :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Nombre?

-Yumie Takagi.

-¿Edad?

-16 años.- Yumie estaba feliz, de verdad feliz, estaba a punto de ingresar a una de las instituciones más importantes de toda Italia. Sólo le faltaba que la registraran. ¿Y a quién debía agradecerle por todo esto? A su padrastro, o, mejor dicho, a la molestia que le provocaba la presencia de la azabache a su padrastro, un hombre de cabello castaño, ojos severos y espalda ancha, como máxima descripción. Por su culpa, su madre había dejado de quererla de la misma forma que antes lo hacía. Recordarlo era un suplicio.

Una tarde, descubrió a ambos hablando de "internado", "institución", "prestigio" y "liberación". Kirino Tsurara (anteriormente Kirino Takagi), su madre, asentía con lágrimas en los ojos; por lo visto algo le importaba a ella. Era rara, desde la muerte de Yaku Takagi no había vuelto a ser la misma con su hija única, que viera donde la viera evocaba el rostro de su padre. Tenía la mirada perdida, y suspiraba como si fuera un asmático con un ataque. Hasta ese bendito día, en el que llegó Ikuto Tsurara. En fin, la mujer había encontrado "el amor" y haría lo que fuera por complacer a su nueva pareja. Y así, aceptando para alejarse de esa cruel realidad, fue como Yumie, el pequeño caramelo de miel de papá, terminó en el Instituto Santa Madre del Iluminado (no pregunten por el nombre, no soy buena inventando xD).

Para ir a la oficina de la escuela a ser registrada, se había recogido el cabello en una coleta, y se había vestido como toda una mujer de negocios; todo para dar una buena impresión. Todo su aspecto estaba elaborado para ocultar su ser entero al 100% excepto…esas molestas gafas. Se le dificultaba ver sin ellas días anteriores, y no tenía el suficiente dinero para comprarse unas lentillas decentes.

-Bien, señorita Takagi, el uniforme la espera en el cuarto 839.- Le dijo la secretaria, tomando entre sus dedos índice y pulgar una llave adherida a un pequeño plástico que rezaba "839" y pasándoselo a la de cabello azabache, que lo recibió en las palmas de ambas manos. Agradeció, haciendo leves reverencias con su cabeza y provocando que la coleta se desacomodara, y salió lentamente de la oficina, para luego abandonar el Edificio de Estudios. Santa Madre del Iluminado se componía de 3 edificios rodeando un patio gigantesco; el Edificio de Estudiantes A y B, departamentos de, al menos, 5 o 6 pisos donde residían los asistentes a la escuela. Y luego estaba el Edificio de Estudios; un departamento de 25 pisos, donde aparte de las aulas, se hallaban el comedor, el piso de oficinas, la zona de deportes (un piso completo donde se llevaban a cabo las clases de educación física) y un bello jardín en la terraza. Al tener forma de L, estaba ligado directo a los otros edificios, pero los alumnos debían atravesar el Patio de Recreación para entrar a sus dormitorios individuales. Oh sí, era un predio de encierro bello y sumamente perfecto.

-Gracias, Ikuto Tsurara, por hacer a tu servidora tan feliz.- Dijo Yumie, mirando el recinto que tenía por atravesar con sus maletas para poder descansar. No era mucho, 2 valijas con ropa que ella misma se había comprado y libretas y cuadernos en blanco, pero quería sentir la libertad entre 4 paredes. Camino entre los bellos arboles de cerezo, haciendo particularmente caso al camino de baldosas que la guiaban, cuando sintió que chocó contra alguien, cayéndose sentada y perdiendo sus lentes.

-¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió! ¿Dónde están mis lentes?- Comenzó a palpar, a gatas, el adoquín que la guiaba minutos antes, buscando sus gafas desesperadamente, hasta que sintió un marco metálico y lo coloco frente a sus ojos, ajustándolo en su nariz.- Ey, estos no son mis lentes…O estoy ciega… ¡AAAAAHHH! ¡ESTOY CIEGA!- Gritó.

-No, no lo estás, solamente tienes puestos mis lentes de sol.- La tranquilizó una voz masculina. Levantó su barbilla, le quitó los lentes y colocó en su lugar a las gafas un poco rayadas.-Ahora si puedes ver, ¿Qué te dije?- Y el chico le sonrió. Oh si, sí que podía ver, si era correcto lo que veía; un chico alto y bien formado, de ojos claros y cabello tan rubio que parecía blanco nieve. Vestía el uniforme, negro con detalles en dorado, del Instituto, y a un costado de su boca un cigarrillo expulsaba un humo blanquecino. Con una mano enfundada en un guante de cuero con los dedos cortados por él mismo, ayudó a Yumie a levantarse.

-Tienes razón.- Rió la de cabello azabache, algo nerviosa, apartándose algunos mechones rebeldes de su rostro.- Además, mis lentes tienen esto.- Y apuntó a la patilla izquierda. Allì, escondido entre mechas, yacía un abultado arreglo de cinta adhesiva. El rubio acomodó sus gafas para poder verlo con más claridad.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? Por cierto, soy Heinkel Wolfe, la oveja negra de la familia Wolfe.

-Practicando con mi katana, lo pasé muy cerca de mi rostro. Oh, y yo soy Yumie Takagi, el orgullo de la familia Takagi y la molestia deshonrosa de la familia Tsurara.

-Espera… ¿Dijiste…katana? ¿Manejas una?

-Oh sí, soy muy buena rebanando toda clase de cosas.- Mientras hablaba, sus mejillas tomaban un tono rosado cada vez más fuerte. Se sacudió la falda gris topo y cerró más el saco en conjunto, mientras que Heinkel, asombrado por las habilidades de su nueva amiga, cargaba con ambas maletas.

-Pues yo soy bueno con las armas, pero nunca he disparado cerca de mi rostro sin que la bala siquiera toque mi piel. ¿Conque habitación 839, eh? Ven, yo llevo todo.

1 hora después, con sus minutos y segundos correspondientes, Yumie acomodaba todo en su cuarto nuevo, bajo la mirada intrigada de su nuevo…"amigo". Guardó sus blusas en uno de los cajones del ropero, colgó sus pantalones en perchas de madera…y dejó la ropa interior desacomodada dentro de una bolsa, para que no lo viera Heinkel. Luego extendió sobre la cama el uniforme completo, con cada pieza separada; el saco negro con las cruces doradas en las mangas y el escudo por un lado, delante de éste la falda del mismo color negro, a la derecha la blusa blanca junto a la corbata a franjas de los colores del instituto y las medias oscuras. Admiró las prendas, tomó aire profundamente, exhaló y dijo-: El uniforme es una porquería, no me gusta.

-Eh, opino lo mismo.- Rió el rubio, expulsando una generosa cantidad de humo cerca del rostro de su compañera, que movía las manos alejando las nubes de tabaco.- Oye, ¿Eres tú, cierto?- Cambió de tema al ver una foto, enmarcada en madera, en la mesita de noche, donde un hombre de cabello negro consolaba a una niña pequeña, idéntica a él, abrazándola y besándola, logrando de esa forma la esperada sonrisa, con lágrimas aun en sus ojos.

-Sí, y ese es mi padre. Extraño esos días de cariño que pasábamos juntos… Y junto a mi madre, también. No debió haberse ido tan pronto de aquí.

-¿Falleció?

-Murió hace 4 años, de quién sabe qué enfermedad. No me gusta recordarlo. Sin embargo, no perdió nunca la sonrisa en su rostro, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte.- Soltándose el cabello, se sentó junto a Heinkel, mirando junto a él la foto.- Recuerdo que me dijo que siempre estaría aquí, pero creo que se ha ido a otro lado. Si hubiera estado conmigo, mi madre no se hubiera casado con ese idiota de Ikuto Tsurara, y no me habría quitado de su camino como si fuera la peor basura del mundo.

-Pero terminaste en el Instituto más exclusivo del país, ¿No? Estoy seguro de que tu padre habría querido que eso sucediese estando tanto físicamente como también espiritualmente. Tienes una gran suerte tras la desgracia, te lo aseguro. Toma mi caso, por ejemplo; soy el menor de 5 hermanos, y, a pesar de lo que dicen, no soy el más mimado ni el más querido. El mayor de mis hermanos, es un gran piloto de carreras. Los gemelos son unos excelentes guitarristas y bateristas. La que viene antes de mí es una cantante excepcional…y luego estoy yo, un experto en manejo de armas que ha estado tres veces en la correccional. Mis padres forman un matrimonio común y corriente, con sus peleas pero feliz, y piensan que solo tienen cuatro hijos, porque yo no fui planeado, y además podría ser la prueba perfecta de que la ex modelo Helga Brutsko de Wolfe le fue infiel al respetado doctor Grim Wolfe. Así que, para "eliminar las pruebas del crimen" me enviaron a este maldito internado de donde no saldré hasta ser mayor de edad, y de esa forma no tendrían contacto conmigo nunca más.

-Eso sí que es triste, lo lamento por ti.

-Yo no, recibo dinero sin verlos y tengo hospedaje y comida gratis. Por cierto, me quedé sin cigarrillos, ya vuelvo.- Dijo feliz Heinkel, beso la mejilla de Yumie y se dirigió al balcón.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué harás?

-Ser libre, muñeca. Tengo todo calculado.- Guiñó un ojo a la de cabello azabache y saltó del balcón, dejando a Yumie sorprendida, mirando como aterrizaba en la acera y corría como Usain Bolt (se escribe así? xD)

-Creo que esto me gustará más de lo que creía…

**Bueno Andy, me tomo todos los días habidos y por haber, pero aquí esta! Espero que lo disfrutes :3 y si no…toca tabla! :c nah mentira, pero por si las moscas.**

**Se despide alegremente,**

**Vane Hellsing**

**Pd: Si tienen dudas o algo por el estilo pueden consultar mi página oficial de feisbuc :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas y santas! (? Mi amigo AngelDuts (hola n.n/) me ha pedido con mucho desespero (no me mates!) que continúe con esta historia…Y voy a hacerlo ahora que soy libre! Así que disfruten mucho :3**

**DISCLAIMER: los personajes presentados a continuación no son míos, si lo fueran, habría escenas más "jugadas" para Alucard (1313)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Buenos días, alumnos.

-Buenos días, querida directora Mallenni.- Canturreó el grupo de adolescentes a su directora; una mujer rubia y de ojos claros. Portaba un vestido verde musgo que cubría desde el inicio de su cuello, sus brazos hasta las muñecas y finalizaba en sus tobillos, y que se cerraba mediante diez botones perlados desde su pescuezo hasta su cintura. Desde abajo, nacía un par de botas negras sin plataforma ni nada especial. Rumores decían que Laura Mallenni sufría de heterocromia, y por eso cubría uno de sus ojos "claros" con su cabello dorado. Dentro de la mente de Yumie solo habitaba la palabra "estrafalaria" al verla.

-Bien, primero que nada, denle la bienvenida a sus tres nuevos compañeros.- A la vez que hablaba, tres chicos salían de detrás suyo con suma cautela y sigilo a la par que sus nombres eran dados.- Seras, Pip, e Integra. Son estudiantes de intercambio, así que espero aunque sea una gota de generosidad de su parte para que puedan integrarse y pasar un excelente año en nuestras instalaciones.

Los tres jóvenes saludaron y pasaron a sentarse al fondo del aula cabizbajos mientras cuchicheaban entre ellos cosas como "esa mujer estaba muy interesada en mí", "Se ven todos muy amigables" y "a esa niña yo le daría…No mignonette, ¡No me agredas!". La directora y el alumnado los siguieron con la mirada, provocando clima de tensión.

-En segundo lugar y por ultimo –Cortó Laura el silencio.-, ¡También tenemos nuevo profesor! Su nombre es…eh…

-Tepes, Alucard Tepes, señorita Mallenni.- Le recordaron desde la puerta. Allì, un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años acomodaba su corbata para hacer una entrada triunfal y así presentarse. Antes de entrar, apagó un cigarrillo pisándolo con suavidad y moviendo su pie derecho en vaivén. Luego, hizo un ademán y Laura abandonó la sala, dejando al profesor con sus alumnos.- Buenos días, alumnos. Como ya me han oído, mi nombre es Alucard Tepes, pero de sus bocas espero oír un señor Tepes, o mínimamente que me digan profesor.

Las opiniones de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar. Yumie y Heinkel, en uno de los bancos de atrás cuchicheaban sobre los lentes y la corbata del nuevo profesor, que resaltaban de su traje negro, y agudizaron el oído cuando oyeron que una de las chicas nuevas suspiraba… ¿Amar al profesor? Ñeh, es muy trillado eso, ¿No lo creen? Al parecer a la chica nueva, la de lentes y piel canela, le daba igual.

-¡SILENCIO!- El profesor detuvo su camino frente a sus alumnos para golpear el escritorio frente a él, haciendo que rebotaran un poco sus lentes sobre su nariz. Luego de que todos sus alumnos saltaran de sorpresa por el golpe, olisqueó el aire y habló con un tono suave y a la vez tenebroso.- Huelo el miedo, y este salón apesta como pescadería abandonada con todas las provisiones. Me dan asco, muchos de ustedes ya están lo suficientemente grandecitos como para temer, aunque no los culpo, soy una figura que influye miedo y estoy orgulloso de serlo.

-Usted no me da miedo, señor.- La segunda interrupción de su monologo hizo que Alucard borrara su sonrisa socarrona del rostro. El joven de cabello platinado le sonreía y miraba a través de sus lentes negros, mientras que colocaba en su brazo derecho, disimuladamente, el quinto parche con nicotina que le pasaba su compañera de cabello azabache para que no se pusiera a fumar en el medio de la clase. En ponerse los parches mientras hablaba y recargar sus armas en pleno tiroteo era el más rápido, seguramente.- Es más, me das risa. Ha, ha, ha

El profesor cerró sus puños para contenerse de decirle un diccionario de groserías a su alumno justo cuando el timbre de recreo sonó, liberando automáticamente a todos los alumnos hacia el patio de la planta baja, tan tentador entonces con sus árboles de cerezo como los cereales para ese conejito de la televisión de las tres de la mañana en los canales de niños.

-En la próxima hora haré un examen diagnóstico de literatura.- Avisó el pelinegro, suspirando entre los alumnos que salían, hasta que divisó al problemático Heinkel junto a su amiga de gafas arregladas con cinta. Tomò con rapidez un cigarrillo de su caja –nunca salía de su casa sin su buena provisión de cigarrillos mentolados- y se lo dio lo más disimulado posible.- Esos parches te irritan, prueba con esto en el baño B del piso superior, nadie va ahí por ser baño mixto.

Bajo el guiño misterioso de su profesor, Yumie se fue rápidamente, jalando del brazo a su estupefacto compañero. Éste observaba el cigarro blanco y marrón (descripción de cigarrillo según su escritora…) con ojos de deseo, y ese hilo de baba característico de aquel que no desea, NECESITA tomar algo con locura y desesperación.

-¡¿Quién se ha creído ese idiota?!- Gritó Heinkel, pateando con furia la puerta de uno de los gabinetes del baño B.- ¡Viene, pretende conseguir respeto de la nada y encima cree que aceptaré su caridad!

-Pero sí lo hiciste, Heinkel.- Señaló Yumie, que lo miraba sentada en la mesada de los grifos (N/A: okay, no sé cómo describirlos :c). Apuntó a la mano derecha del rubio y al cigarrillo humeante y arqueó las cejas.

-Sí, bueno… es que… - No. No, no, no. No había justificación. Le había ganado una chica de cabello negro y lentes… ¡Lentes!- No voy a discutir contigo, niña, se me apaga el cigarro.

-Permiso, ¿Hay alguien?- Preguntó una vocecita procedente de la puerta. Estaba abierta lo suficiente para asomar el rostro, y el rostro allí presente estaba enmarcado por mechones dorados. Los ojos de la chica, celestes y con brillos de inocencia, miraban el interior de los baños, dudando de si entrar o no. Esa chica aparentaba tener 12 años, pero su cuerpo alegaba que era una adolescente de 16 hecha y derecha.

-Estamos nosotros, chiquilla.- Advirtió Heinkel apoyado en la puerta que había golpeado antes, sin más que hacer que su cigarro quedara en la esquina izquierda de su boca.- Pasa si quieres, ni Yumie ni yo mordemos.

-¡Pasa, Seras!- Y la mencionada entró abruptamente, producto de un empujón de la chica de piel acanelada, que entró luego de ella, seguida del francés. A continuación, la de lentes redondos se disculpó con la pequeña Seras y habló con los otros dos.- Hola, soy Integra Hellsing, pero pueden decirme Teggy.

Seguro era amabilidad. Claro, eran sus modales. Una adolescente inglesa criada en medio de hombres grandes, obligada a vivir entre papeles y reuniones de economía. Eso era. Pero ese comentario inocente sorprendió a Heinkel y Yumie; se preguntaban quién sería capaz de presentarse de esa forma…

-Yo soy Yumie Takagi, pero dime "katanas de filo mortal" Takagi.

-Yo soy Heinkel Wolfe, pero puedes decirme "Boom-Killed" Wolfe.

-¿E-Eh?- El rostro de la joven Integra se había desfigurado. ¿Podía ser posible que sus compañeros fueran asesinos seriales o algo parecido?

-Es broma, Teggy.- Heinkel la tranquilizó, riéndose.- Tenemos dominios de armas pero no matamos a nadie…no por ahora, al menos.

-No por ahora.- Agregó Yumie entre risas también. Los otros tres tomaron esas frases como tranquilizantes y relajadoras aunque no sonaran como tal. Pip se acercó lentamente, pero a zancadas, al cigarrillo de Heinkel mientras el resto hablaba; él no había conseguido parches o algo así, y la abstinencia lo estaba matando.

-Oye…-Susurró al rubio platinado.- ¿Me convidas?

-Claro. Aquí tienes, sirve mucho en estas condiciones.- Respondió el otro, poniéndole al de la trenza un parche nicotínico en la boca a modo de mordaza.

_Ring, ring, ring, you're killed by me…_

-Yumie al habla, que sea rápido.- El celular de la de cabello azabache había sonado. Como no tenía agendado el número que la llamaba, había respondido de forma "profesional", como había visto hacer a su padre muchas veces.- ¡¿Qué?!

-Soy Yaku, Yumie, tu padrastro. Voy a ir a buscarte y traerte de nuevo con nosotros. Nos mudaremos e iniciaremos una vida en Tokio, cariño.

Cuando Yumie cayó en la idea de que iba a ser extraída de su amado nuevo instituto, el timbre que daba fin al recreo sonó.

**OH MEIN GOTT! Qué está haciendo Yaku Tsurara? Acaso quiere matar de sufrimiento a nuestra protagonista o qué? (?**

**Okay, se preguntaran que por qué tan poco de las otras parejas. Simple, porque en esta historia solo importan Yumie y Heinkel xc. Bueno, no solamente, prometo hacer más del resto en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hace miles de millones de billones de milenios que no actualizo xD. Primero que nada quiero aclarar que hubo una confusión con el nombre del padrastro de Yumie, mil perdones uwu, hagan como si nada. Segundo, se siente súper bien estirar los dedos luego de tanto tiempo de resecamiento cerebral!**

**Pues bien, veamos que sucede ahora!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-I-Ikuto…- Titubeó Yumie al escuchar las robotizadas palabras que llegaban a sus oídos, provenientes del hombre al que "le debía todo".

-¿Qué pasa Yumie?- Susurró su compañero rubio, viendo como ella transformaba su rostro. La otra solo le devolvió un gesto con la mano, en señal de que espere un minuto para responderle.

-Sí princesa, soy yo. Conseguí un gran trabajo en Japón, así que ve armando tus maletas que en cualquier momento pasaré a buscarte.

-¿Princesa? ¡¿Princesa?! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡No me iría ni a la esquina contigo! ¡Mi vida se fue al carajo cuando viniste, y no voy a mandarme una idiotez de nuevo!- Gritó la de cabello azabache, arrojando su teléfono contra la pared y logrando que volaran mil y un pedacitos alrededor de ella y sus compañeros. Luego, temblando, en completo shock, se dejó caer en el frio suelo y lloró. Nunca se había mostrado así de débil y menos frente a desconocidos.

-Yumie…- Se acercó lentamente Heinkel, bajo la mirada de los tres extranjeros atónitos.-… ¿Qué fue eso que acaba de pasar?

-Mi padrastro quiere alejarme de aquí y arrastrarme con él a Japón.- Respondió, mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su "amigo". Lloró amargamente hasta que sonó el timbre de fin de receso; con su sonido, los tristes y amargados compañeros salieron del baño y se dirigieron a su respectiva clase. Allí, el intimidante profesor ya se había acomodado en su escritorio, sacudiéndose polvo de tiza de sus níveas manos, luego de escribir enteramente el pizarrón con las consignas del examen.

-Wolfe – Dijo éste mientras entraban los primeros cinco alumnos.- ¿Le sirvió lo que le di?

-Profesor, por si no lo ve, estoy en una situación mucho más importante que un simple cigarro mentolado.-Respondió severamente el rubio, señalando a su compañera que, aun en sus brazos, sollozaba de dolor con el rostro oculto en su pecho.

Alucard llevaba varios años en el campo de la educación, y había visto todos los casos de dramas adolescentes, pero por algún motivo este drama le estaba afectando más. Por esto, un poco consternado por la escena, pensó "¿Cuál sería la causa del llanto de Takagi? Quizás es lo de siempre…", y luego preguntó:

-¿La dejaste embarazada?

-No sea tarado, por el amor de Dios.-Gritó ella, y sin más palabras ingresó al aula con Heinkel. Detrás de ellos, las inglesas y el francés ingresaron también, en silencio, ignorados por el extenuado profesor.

Luego de una hora y media de examen, Alucard les dio permiso a sus alumnos de descansar. Todo iba bien, todos los alumnos seguían con sus vidas en la clase, Tepes continuaba con papeleo, Yumie se había tranquilizado ya; todos felices hasta que…

-Hellsing.- Pronunció el hombre de ojos rojizos con su potente voz, haciendo temblar los vidrios.

La pequeña Integra tragó saliva, sacudió un polvo invisible de su falda, y con paso inseguro se acercó al escritorio de Alucard. Titubeó un poco frente al profesor y preguntó, mirando al suelo. Sentía que su corazón se saldría por su boca cada vez que su profesor volvía a revisar las hojas de su examen, y luego tragaba repetidas veces. A la décimo cuarta vez, se decidió a hablar.

-¿Me llamó, señor?

-Sí. Hay algo en su examen que no me entra muy bien en la cabeza.- Explicó él, mirándola de reojo por sobre sus lentes. Después de revisar una vez más el examen, suspiró, e inmediatamente luego se levantó de su asiento y le indicó a la menor que saliera del aula junto a él.

Una vez ya afuera, el pelinegro se aclaró la garganta y se quitó los lentes, para luego apoyarse contra la pared. El recuerdo de la presencia de Integra hizo que volviera a la realidad, entonces se acercó a ella y señaló una página específica del examen, donde, en rosa, figuraba una nota entre corazones que rezaba "Los ojos rojos con brillo de fuego, son aquello que quiero que me observe en las noches de verano".

-¿Qué es esto, señorita Hellsing?

Integra olvidó borrar ese pequeño garabato a último momento, eso fue lo único que atravesó su mente, proporcionándole un terrible shock que le hizo ver estrellas de colores. Ya podía predecir lo que le iba a pasar: notificarían a su tutor, sería castigada, le retirarían todos sus objetos tecnológicos y le sería prohibida la entrada a la sección de tiro del club campestre. Comenzaba a sentirse mareada mentalmente, sus ojos miraban constantemente la nota rosada y sus puños se contraían, clavando sus delicadas uñas en su palma.

-Integra, exijo que me expliques por qué pusiste esto en mi examen.- Insistió el vampiro, alejándose de la pared en la que se hallaba descansado y acercándose lentamente a la joven de orbes azules, que retrocedía lentamente hasta que el frio muro la detuvo.

-Eh… Yo… Lo siento, debía borrar eso antes de entregarlo…- Titubeó Integra, e inmediatamente brotaron lágrimas de su rostro.

Con sus ojos nublados y sus lentes empañados no se dio cuenta que su amado profesor la acorralaba, apoyando su mano izquierda, en la que llevaba las hojas, contra la pared de insípido color blanco. Inmediatamente después, éste le levanto la barbilla y acercó peligrosamente el rostro al suyo.

-Eres una niña sumamente encantadora…

-No soy una niña, soy la mayor del curso.- Interrumpió la rubia, secándose los ojos y ocultando su sonrojo.

-…y también demasiado charlatana. Imagino que el tesoro de tu cuerpo sigue en él, cual preciada piedra millonaria, ¿Cierto?

¿Su tesoro más preciado? ¿A qué se refería el pálido de brillantes ojos? ¿Su cabello, su voz, su…? "Ah, eso, lo más preciado de una mujer", pensó Integra: su virginidad. Aquello que probaba que su cuerpo se mantenía casto y puro cual diamante en bruto. Aquello que su padre tantas veces le había amenazado con quitarle todo si lo perdiera, pero cuya promesa de castidad resultaba algo dudoso en situaciones… como esta.

¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? Los ojos se le desorbitaron al ir encajando todas las piezas en el rompecabezas. Su profesor, su fetiche de profesor, se le estaba insinuando y ella no se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera de la incomodísima posición en la que ambos se encontraban.

-Respóndeme, o lo averiguaré yo mismo.- Susurró Tepes, acercándose al cuello de su alumna, aspirando su perfume y expulsando bocanadas de aliento a tabaco, mientras sus bruscas manos acariciaban esos delicados brazos, enfundados en la blanca blusa de seda del uniforme escolar.- Si, lo eres, tu aroma es incomparablemente el de una casta.

"¡¿Este hombre me está insultando?! No, es un cumplido…", pensaba Integra cerrando fuertemente sus orbes e inhalando el aroma de su profesor a la vez, "¿Pero cómo pudo saber que lo era solamente sintiendo mi aroma…?"

-P-Profesor…- Titubeó cuando más incómodo se volvía todo. –Creo que alguien nos mira…

-Tienes razón hermosa.- Respondió el otro caminando al aula.- Pero de esto no te salvas, te veo en el final de las clases, Hellsing.

~Más tarde, al final de las clases~

-Yumie, no así…

-Pero me resulta más cómodo así

-¡E-Espera un momento, yo voy a ayudarte con eso!

-¡A-Ay! ¡Duele Heinkel, duele mucho!

-¡Piensa en otra cosa y el dolor se irá!

-¡NO SEAS ESTÚPIDO HEINKEL, MI PIE DEBE HABERSE QUEBRADO! ¡TÚ Y TU MALDITA IDEA DE BLOQUEAR LA PUERTA CON LOS MUEBLES!

-Okay, admito que fue muy estúpido, podrían entrar por la puerta.

Seis horas. Seis horas y media. Siete horas. Más de siete horas pensando en qué hacer para que Yumie Takagi permaneciera junto a él en los últimos años de escuela, quién sabía por qué, pero era la prioridad. El tiempo se acortaba, y la hora de que su padrastro se la llevara se acercaba peligrosamente. La situación era extraña para ambos, ¿Por qué ese repentino interés de volverla parte de su nueva vida?

-Takagi Yumie, del penúltimo año de literatura y alumna del ciclo siguiente a partir del próximo año, vengo de la oficina de alumnos a avisarte que alguien ha llegado alegando que viene a retirarte del establecimiento.- Avisó una voz desconocida detrás de la puerta mientras golpeaba la superficie símil madera.

Ding ding, time over. El adiós había llegado, Heinkel lo sabía, y se arrepentía por no haber aprovechado a la chica de las katanas, por no haber abrazado más su frágil pero a la vez entrenado cuerpo, por no haber sentido más el aroma a fresas que inundaba sus fosas nasales cuando acercaba el rostro a sus cabellos, por no haberle confesado como latía ese pequeño e imberbe musculo ubicado en su pecho…

-Heinkel…- Suspiró Yumie, acomodando la sudadera negra sobre su cuerpo para luego sostener sus maletas negras.- Creo… que este es el adiós

-Déjame acompañarte.- Le respondió su compañero, colocando sus gafas negras sobre el puente de su nariz para disimular una que otra lagrimilla y las ojeras moradas. Con galantería y un poco de dulzura, el rubio tomó ambas maletas y a continuación señaló la puerta, pidiéndole a su "amiga" que le despejara el camino.

Caminaron en silencio, ese silencio incomodo que se provoca entre las personas que se aman en secreto, a lo largo del inspirador patio del recinto Santa Madre del Iluminado. Al final del recorrido nostálgico (Nota: Pensemos en tiempo real, hace mil años debía actualizar), bajo un árbol cercano a la entrada del Edificio de Alumnos, se encontraba Ikuto Tsurara, con su cabello peinado hacia atrás, su espalda ancha cubierta con un traje bordó y sus ojos ablandados en una expresión de perro buscando techo, la misma expresión que le hacía a su madre cuando estaba en desacuerdo con algo, y así la convencía.

Pero la sorpresa que esto le provocó fue menor que la que le dio al ver que su padrastro estaba acompañado por una silueta femenina, de vestido azul pegado a su cuerpo ejercitado, y cabello negro con una que otra cana que pasaba muy disimulada en la lacia superficie que cubría su espalda hasta donde empezaba su cadera. Sus molestos tacos no le fueron estorbo cuando se dio vuelta para mirar a la pareja que formaba el platinado y la azabache de cabellos ondulados; era Kirino, su madre.

-¿K-Kirino…?- Llego a pronunciar Yumie en un tono bajísimo de voz, con sus lentes caídos y el cabello tapándole gran parte de la cara. Heinkel volteó a mirarla, luego miró a la mujer, luego al hombre, y nuevamente a Yumie. No sabía si la cara de su compañera era de asombro positivo o negativo.-¿Kirino, eres tú?

-Si princesita, soy yo, mami.- Respondió la otra mujer, sonriendo y acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda.-Vinimos a llevarte al lugar que siempre soñaste, a donde empezó nuestra familia…

-Vamos a ser una familia, hermosa.- Continuó Ikuto mientras se adelantaba, dejando atrás a su mujer.- Finalmente yo… Kirino y yo, nos casaremos en Japón, y haremos ahí nuestra vida como una familia. Tú, tu madre y yo.

Yumie sintió que un rayo invadía su cerebro. Maldito copión, era la vida de su padre la que quería imitar. Ikuto Tsurara era el aprendiz de Yaku cuando trabajaban juntos, y siempre envidió la vida que el segundo llevaba; un empleo estable, una casa hermosa, una esposa dulce y dedicada y una hija ejemplar. Viajaron juntos desde Japón hasta la "sucursal" italiana, y desde ese entonces, la pequeña Takagi, de apenas ocho años, percibió esa extraña relación entre su madre y el extraño que invadía su hogar.

"_No puedo ir, y sin embargo de mi garganta no sale ninguna palabra. Maldita impotencia. Heinkel, por lo mucho que te… quiero, ayúdame…"_

_-_¡Un momento!- Dijo el rubio platinado en un intento desesperado de retener a su compañera, soltando de su boca un cigarrillo prácticamente nuevo.- ¡Ella no puede irse con ustedes!

"_Gracias a Dios…"_ suspiró la azabache, mientras la pareja miraba con curiosidad. Heinkel no supo que decir para justificar su acción, hasta que las palabras del profesor de literatura hicieron eco en su cerebro.

-¡Ella está embarazada de mí!

**OMG! Las cosas que Heinkel dice para que Yumie se quede son muy extrañas!**


End file.
